


Dexterity

by Delmareve



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Time, Foreplay, In which Kurapika always wins an argument!, Love, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmareve/pseuds/Delmareve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It matters!" Kurapika snarled, his own voice rising to a near-shout despite his best efforts to remain calm. Before he met Leorio, he never used to lose his cool this way, but there was something about him that seemed to wrangle all his emotions to the surface, whether he wanted them to or not. </p><p>Honestly, why was this man so obstinately frustrating?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Old and embarrassing!! Read at your own risk.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adroitness

Kurapika couldn’t believe he used to think Leorio was clumsy.

 

The aspiring doctor’s height added a certain ungainliness to him, it was true, but Leorio could be startlingly swift when he wanted to be. The way he moved wasn’t graceful, per se, but it was self-assured, _purposeful_. Leorio owned his space without having to think about it, moved with all the confidence of someone who had become used to almost everyone else having to crane their necks up to look him in the eye.

And his hands. It was a strange thing to admit — strange, and vaguely embarrassing — but Kurapika had come to enjoy watching those hands work. Like everything else about him, they were big, rough and calloused, with long, graceful fingers. Leorio’s hands were remarkably steady, and he wasn't afraid to get them dirty. When he spoke, they seemed to move with a life of their own, gesticulating wildly along with the boisterous young hunter’s next point.

Kurapika was watching those hands now, and frowning with disapproval. The little cabin Zebro had been kind enough to let them use while they trained to open the Testing Gate was quiet, Gon having left an hour ago to “explore” (Kurapika strongly suspected Gon was training despite their warnings not to, but he didn’t have the heart to call the boy out on it) and Zebro himself stationed at the old gatehouse at the foot of Kukuroo Mountain. It was just the two of them for now — but every night before bedtime, they’d been instructed to drink a special brew designed to rejuvenate their bodies and repair the damage done to their muscles from wearing all that heavy gear. To be perfectly honest, the concoction of boiled herbs and "secret ingredients" looked like vomit and tasted like shit, but it worked.

Until this evening, Kurapika had always prepared it, struggling not to gag at the smell...but this time, he'd allowed Leorio to do the honors.

Maybe it was because he was tired (he was) or because Leorio wouldn't stop bugging him about it (as if he could make this stuff taste any better) or maybe he was simply feeling generous. Either way, Kurapika instantly regretted it, because Leorio was doing it _wrong_.

To be fair, he started off okay. Kurapika watched as Leorio dug around in the cabinets until he found a sturdy iron teakettle, which he promptly filled with water. That done, Leorio whipped out a cutting board and quickly began pulling ingredients out of neatly-labeled jars lined above the stove: a pinch of hunter's grass, a handful of weeping-flower buds, several bushels of Whale Island water lilies.

"Eurrghhh," Leorio groaned as shook out the dried mud-leeches, their leathery carapaces hitting the cutting board with a rattle like mints in a tin. “God, this sucks.”

“Hmm,” Kurapika muttered noncommittally, far more interested in watching the way Leorio rolled up his sleeves, (his jacket long since taken off) before he flipped his knife out of his pocket.

 _Flipped_ being the absolute most accurate word. Kurapika used to think his friend's choice of weapon horribly plain at best and impractical at worst. It hadn't taken him long to discover Leorio actually knew what he was doing with the damn thing. His butterfly knife was wickedly sharp, and the aspiring doctor handled it with an ease that was truly impressive, making the blade dance dangerously in his palm. Anyone else would have sliced their fingers off, and Kurapika couldn't help wondering where he'd learned all those tricks, if someone had taught him. Someday, Kurapika thought, he would handle a scalpel just as skillfully.

Within minutes, Leorio had sliced up everything up into a big pile of gray-green roughage, and his knife disappeared as quickly as it had come — either down his sleeve or back in his pocket; admittedly, Kurapika is never really sure. Then, with his face crinkled in distaste, Leorio picked up the cutting board and raked the whole thing into the teakettle, slamming the lid down and firing up the stove.

"There," he said, sounding triumphant. Kurapika dropped his head into his waiting palm, uttering a weary, irritated sigh.

"Leorio. Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Kurapika asked, trying to keep his voice even, civil. His Kurta accent was light (— too many years gone, too many years having no reason to speak Kurtish to anyone but myself —), but it was definitely noticeable, definitely there, and it lent his naturally low tone an almost musical quality. Leorio frowned, planting his hands on his hips.

"What?" he demanded. "I didn't do anythin'!"

" _Yes_ , you did. You just dumped the ingredients into cold water."

"...So?"

" _So_ ," Kurapika ground out, "you're supposed to boil the water first, _then_ add the ingredients. You're doing it all backwards."

"Really? You're gonna make a big deal outta somethin' like that?" Leorio replied, rolling his dark chocolate-colored brown eyes. "The kettle's on the stove an’ the water'll be hot in a few minutes."

"It _is_ a big deal!" Kurapika snapped, rising from his chair. "You're supposed to make this as you would a pot of tea. You _steep_ tea, you don't dump everything in and boil it like a big pot of _stew_! Hence, you're supposed to heat the water first!"

"What difference does it make?!" Leorio shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration, a telltale vein twitching above his left eye. "It's all gonna taste like man-faced monkey turds anyways, so _what the hell does it matter_?!"

"It _matters_!" Kurapika snarled, his own voice rising to a near-shout despite his best efforts to remain calm. Before he met Leorio, he never used to lose his cool this way, but there was something about him that seemed to wrangle all his emotions to the surface, whether he wanted them to or not. Honestly, why was this man so obstinately frustrating?

"It matters because there's a right way and a wrong way to do things," Kurapika seethed, marching toward the stove, "there are _rules_ to abide by in this world!"

"Rules?! For _tea_?" Leorio interrupted, completely incredulous. "Gimme a break."

"If you're making tea, you're supposed to boil. The water. _First_! Any moron knows this," at the stove now, Kurapika reached out and snatched the kettle off the burner. "Now I have to do this all over again. _Thanks_."

Leorio, scowling darkly, snatched the kettle out of his hands and set it back on the flame. "Oy, it doesn't need to be remade, alright?! An' who the fuck are you callin' a moron?!"

"It does _too_ need to be remade," Kurapika hissed, narrowing his eyes up at Leorio, "and if you would ever cease behaving moronically, I wouldn't have to point out the obvious!"

He reached for the kettle again, but Leorio blocked him with his considerably bigger body. Kurapika grit his teeth, resisting the urge to punch Leorio as hard as he could.

"Move," he snarled instead, hearing an all-too-familiar rush of blood in his ears, the one that told him it wouldn't be long before his eyes were glowing scarlet.

"Why don't you _make_ me?!" Leorio shot back. A vein jumped in Kurapika's cheek. "Or better yet, why don't you pull the stick outta your ass, you punk, arrogant —”

“How _dare_ you —”

“ — preachy, bullheaded, CONTROL FREAK!” Leorio screeched, jabbing Kurapika in the chest with an extended index finger for good measure. Kurapika slapped his hand away, infuriated.

"((Bastard. Push me and I will _own_ you))!" he spat, reverting to Kurta without even realizing it. Leorio's expression shifted from enraged to appropriately confused, even a little awed, but only slightly. Then, in a language Leorio could understand, "I will not tell you again, Paladiknight. _Move_!"

Leorio paused, rocking back on his heels, and for a moment it looked like he just might oblige. Kurapika exhaled softly in satisfaction, relishing in the victory, and then —

— and then Leorio leaned forward, sudden, pressing their foreheads together like he had during the Hunter Exam, when he’d been urging him to kill Majitani. Leorio, getting all up in his personal space like no one else had ever dared before. Leorio, pushing him, challenging him, _arguing_ with him, always. Leorio, making him feel more alive and more human than he has in years.

Suddenly Kurapika’s heart was racing, and the rushing in his ears had become a roar.

Leorio simply grinned, completely unaware of what he’d just started.

“You want me to move, eh?” Leorio said, chuckling softly. “Fine. _Make me_.”


	2. Nimbleness

“ _Make me,_ ” Leorio growled, folding his arms across his muscular chest.

He was acutely aware of the fact that he sounded like an angry toddler issuing a challenge before a playground brawl, but right now, he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Where the hell did Kurapika get off, callin' him a moron and tellin’ him what to do? His attitude was _completely_ uncalled for, and Leorio wasn't going to stand for it. Not this time!

It was the principal of the thing, really. They both knew damn well it wasn’t going to make one bit of difference in the end, so why quibble over whether or not he’d boiled the water first? Kurapika was one of the smartest guys he’d ever met, and Leorio had come to trust his judgement like none other, but _this_? This was just ridiculous. It was exactly the sort of trivial, fussy, anal-retentive behavior that drove him crazy, that put all his defenses up. Some days, Leorio wasn't sure if he wanted to shake Kurapika, or kiss him until they were both out of breath.

Then kiss him some more.

But that sort of thinking was liable to get him in trouble, and had little to do with the topic at hand. If Kurapika wanted to fight about it, then Leorio was more than happy to oblige! After all, a man had his pride. Was he not allowed to defend his honor, even over something as silly as this? Leorio certainly thought so. If there was one thing he’d never, ever been able to forgive, it was people underestimating him — or worse — people thinking he was _stupid_.

Leorio had been hearing these dismissals all his life: you’re too poor to become a doctor, too weak to become a hunter, too ordinary to be anyone important or special or capable of _saving lives._ Give up, give up, give up. If he had a tendency to fly off the handle, it was only because no one had ever believed he could accomplish anything. And maybe he was being petty (he was probably being petty) but it had been a really long day, Leorio’s back and shoulders were killing him, and Kurapika could shove all his mystical, magical “tea rules” where the sun don’t shine.

Kurapika was giving him the strangest look, lips pursed, two bright spots of color riding high on his cheeks, and Leorio silently steeled himself for another tirade, or perhaps for him to make another grab at the kettle.

He wasn't expecting Kurapika to straight-up kick him in the shin.

"Oww!" Leorio cried, bunny-hopping away from the stove in pain. " _Sonnova_ —!"

The expletives he rained down on Kurapika's head would have made a sailor blush, if only for their sheer creativity alone. But Pika's only response was turn toward the stove — _"D-don't you dare!"_ Leorio snarled, futility, — and remove the tea kettle, before shutting off the range with a decisive flick of his wrist.

"...You were saying?" he asked, arching a delicate blond brow. Leorio fixed him with a glare that could have withered _flowers_ , the vein above his eye pulsing like a neon sign.

“Oh. Oh you are _dead_ ,” he hissed, so annoyed he didn’t notice the way Kurapika was breathing, chest rising and falling rabbit-quick, or the way he was looking at him, oddly still and intense.

“ _Threats_ ,” Kurapika scoffed, slowly closing his eyes, as if he was willing himself to calm down, “coming from a man who can’t even prepare tea properly? Don’t make me laugh.”

“Arrrg! _That’s it_!” Leorio shouted, cracking his knuckles. “Oy, I didn’t wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice, Kurapika! Prepare yourself…” he paused for dramatic effect, inhaled deeply, and then thrust his forefinger out at the blond, like a robbery victim pointing out a suspect in a line-up, “...for my most devastatin’ attack! _Four-knuckle Noogie Technique_!”

“What are you _blathering_ abo —”

Leorio didn’t even bother waiting for Kurapika to finish his next snarky comment. He simply launched himself at him, uttering a war-cry not unlike the one he’d uttered when he tried to bash Hisoka over head with a tree trunk (admittedly, not his finest hour). He had the immense satisfaction of watching Kurapika’s eyes widen in a combination of shock and dismay, as, he supposed, _anyone’s_ would if they suddenly found themselves standing in the shadow cast by a 6’4’’ screaming person.

Kurapika took a step back, holding his hands out — “W- _why_ are you…!” — but it was already too late for him to escape the headlock.

“...You were saying?” Leorio purred, smugly parroting the Kurta’s own words back at him. He couldn’t see Kurapika’s expression from this angle, but judging from his muffled protests, he was plenty unhappy about the situation.

“((Elders, guide me...he talks too loud, he has the worst taste in cologne and he’s always picking his butt with no regard for company, yet still I...))”

“Eh? What was that? I didn’t hear ya,” Leorio teased, initiating the noogie procedure, making sure to _really_ grind his knuckles in. Kurapika’s hair was so... _soft_ , even softer than he’d imagined, light and fluffy under the weight of his hand. Leorio had to resist the urge to run his fingers through it.

“I said,” Kurapika grumbled, his voice strained, “you’re an idiot. Release me.”

“Wrong answer,” Leorio replied, giving Kurapika another noogie. “Look, I’ll forgive ya for making a big deal about this, but you should apologize for insultin’ me, at the very least!"

He waited, but when Kurapika refused to speak, Leorio sighed melodramatically.

“Fine. Guess we’ll have to do this the hard way,” he said, wiggling the fingers of his free hand. “You brought this on yourself, y’know...”

Leorio ran the blunted tips of his fingers lightly along the side of Kurapika’s neck, tickling him behind his ear. He heard Kurapika inhale sharply, and grinned, increasing the pressure.

It was almost like he was back home — a little town so small and poor you couldn’t find it on any map — in his run-down house with the sagging, leaky roof, surrounded by younger brothers and sisters galore. He used to tickle the snot-nosed brats ‘til they _peed_ themselves for messing with his things, and every once in a while he used to go without eating, just to make sure his siblings had enough. Leorio could still remember how bright the stars had looked from his back porch at night, he and Pietro sitting side-by-side, consoling themselves with all the wonderful things they were going to eat and all the clothes they were going to buy and all the big houses they’d own once Leorio became a doctor and Pietro a famous engineer, how _awesome_ it was going to be…

Leorio blinked away a sudden wave of bittersweet nostalgia.

“Don’t bother tryin’ to hold it in,” he bragged, moving his way down to Kurapika’s sides, “I’m a tickling _expert_! Now, are you gonna apologize?”

Kurapika shuddered, wriggling in his grasp. “ _Aha_...Leorio, s-stop —”

“Eh? Is that regret I hear?” Leorio asked, grinning evilly.

“You don’t _understand_ —”

“Excuses, excuses.” Leorio replied, shaking his head. “Maybe I should —”

“ _KNOCK IT OFF_!” Kurapika roared, wrenching himself free with a sudden burst of violent strength that sent Leorio careening into the refrigerator.

His back hit the smooth metal surface with a sharp _THUD_ , knocking several magnets loose. The sound those magnets made as they scattered across the floor was as loud as gunshots in a kitchen that had gone _very_ quiet, save for the soft rasp of Kurapika’s heavy breathing.

Leorio stared at the Kurta, stunned speechless by his uncharacteristic outburst. Kurapika was shaking — no, _trembling_ was the better word — and his eyes had gone from a familiar light brown to a deep pinkish color, sparkling with intense emotion. Kurapika’s eyes were intimidating and undeniably _beautiful_ all at once, much like everything else about him; Leorio couldn’t help feeling weighed down by his gaze, pinned in place like a taxidermy butterfly.

_Kurapika…?_

“Must everything be a joke with you?!” Kurapika seethed, looking like he wanted to tear Leorio’s head from his shoulders, “I don’t give a damn what you do, so just _leave me alone_!”

Kurapika’s voice echoed throughout the room, and when it finally faded away, there was nothing left but a thick, uncomfortable silence. Leorio watched Kurapika’s expression shift through an interesting range of emotions: first pissed off, then absolutely mortified, and finally, _heartbreakingly_ sad, before he turned away, hiding his face, his shoulders bunched.

Leorio remembered to breathe. Oookay.

Swallowing thickly, Leorio slowly leaned away from the fridge that had been holding him up, and walked to the stove on legs that felt stiff as broomsticks. Without pausing to consider what he was doing, he picked up the tea kettle, turned toward the sink, and dumped its entire smelly contents. The sound of the sludge running down the drain made Kurapika look up, startled.

“There,” Leorio said before Kurapika could get so much as a word out, “I...ah, shit. You were right and I was wrong. I’ll make it over, okay?”

“Leorio,” Kurapika muttered, sounding a bit like someone had a grip on his vocal cords, “why...you didn’t _have_ to…”

“Yes, I did,” Leorio replied, smiling faintly. “Look, I...I never meant for it to go this far, Kurapika. C’mon, this is _silly_.”

Kurapika exhaled shakily, closing his eyes.

“‘Sides…” he continued, before pausing, shyly rubbing the back of his head, “...I really can’t stand the thought of you bein’ mad at me, alright? So...truce?”

“ _Leorio_ ,” Kurapika hissed, trembling even harder than before,“please just _stop_.”

Leorio gulped, wondering what he’d done wrong _now_ to make Kurapika sound like that, so _strained_ , and he was just about to apologize when Kurapika whirled on him, crossing the room to seize him by the length of his sea-green colored tie.

Leorio froze as Kurapika yanked him down, all his mental processes coming to a screeching halt. Suddenly their faces were mere inches apart (too close) and he could feel Kurapika’s warm breath ghosting across his cheeks (it made hair stand up on the back of his neck) and he was looking directly into those _gorgeous_ eyes, no longer pinkish but true scarlet, threatening to rend him asunder, threatening to eat him for _breakfast_.

His heart began to gallop in his chest, beating out a rhythm of nervousness and deep, inarticulate wanting.

“Leorio,” Kurapika murmured, his accent dancing over every syllable in his name in a way that made Leorio’s mouth go dry, “you don’t have to apologize, I was _never…_ ”

But before he could finish his own sentence, Kurapika kissed him.

Whatever confusion he’d been feeling evaporated in a warm rush of pleasure, and Leorio had just enough time to think: _holy crap his lips are soft they’re so damn **soft** , _before instinct took over and he kissed Kurapika back. He didn’t question it, and he didn’t want to. Worst case scenario, his collision with the refrigerator had actually rattled his brain, and he was _hallucinating_ all this right now. Best case…

_...Kurapika will come to his senses and tell me to get lost._

Either way, Leorio was going to enjoy it while he could.

He had to wonder if Kurapika had ever kissed _anyone_ , though, the way he smooshed their lips together, hot and hard and completely lacking in his usual finesse. But that was just fine, because Leorio was more than happy to teach him the finer points. Kurapika still had a death-grip on his tie, just this close to _choking_ him, but Leorio’s own hands were free, and he used them to cup Kurapika’s face, gently negotiating a bit of leverage for himself.

Kurapika actually _whimpered_ when he pulled free, a low, impossibly needy sound that drove straight to his dick, but he needn’t have worried. Leorio immediately dove back in, hissing Kurapika’s name, and smoothly took over the kiss he’d started, angling the Kurta’s head just so to allow himself full access to that mouth.

Leorio liked to think he was a pretty good kisser, and judging from the way Kurapika hitched against him, uttering a soft noise of contentment, he hadn’t lost his touch. Pika was all warmth and compliance and sexy little noises that were slowly driving him crazy, and Leorio carefully shifted one hand to the small of the Kurta’s back, pressing him closer even as he braced himself for rejection. It had to be coming, right? Nothing this mind-blowingly amazing could last. But Kurapika simply slipped his arms around his neck, deepening their kiss, catching double handfuls of his white dress shirt like he never wanted to let him go, and _fuck_ , everything was starting to spin out around him in a sizzling whirlwind of arousal. The smooth blue material of his slacks had tightened uncomfortably around his growing erection.

This time Kurapika broke off, panting a little, his face flushed with a combination of embarrassment and excitement that made Leorio want to take him then and there. Kurapika’s throat muscles worked as he swallowed, scarlet eyes richer than the most expensive glass of wine, so fiery they seemed to _scorch_ him.

“I...don’t know what came over me,” Kurapika mumbled, blushing hard, “I’m sorry, I…”

Leorio frowned, panic fluttering in his chest. Was this the part where Kurapika told him to stop? Gods, but he didn’t want to stop, he _never_ wanted to stop kissing him.

“Kurapikait’scoolyoudon’thavetoapologizepleasedon’tgo,” Leorio replied, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a garbled rush that made Kurapika’s eyes widen. Realizing how horribly that had come out, Leorio took a deep breath and slowed his speech to something normal human ears could understand, “Um...what do you want, Pika?”

Kurapika gaped at him, startled, and Leorio honestly couldn’t tell if it was from the question or the nickname he’d never spoken aloud until now. Leorio cleared his throat, and attempted to clarify, “I don’t think I ever wanted someone as much as I want you right now, an’ if there’s some small chance that you want me too, then…”

Leorio bit his lip, suddenly feeling horribly, wonderfully vulnerable under the force of Kurapika’s stare, “Just tell me what to do, Pika. I’ll do _whatever_ you want, I...fuck. Anything, so long as it’s you.”

Kurapika exhaled softly, looking overwhelmed. He was silent for what felt like a ridiculously long time, his bottom lip caught between his even white teeth, and for a single, _terrible_ moment Leorio was sure Kurapika was going to refuse. Then he smiled, sweet and confident, so brilliant it made him physically ache.

Leorio could see a change coming over Kurapika, embarrassment and whatever resistance he’d been holding onto going right out the window. The look Kurapika gave him then was almost predatory, and perfectly in control. Leorio might have wondered if he’d just bitten off more than he could chew, but right now it didn’t matter, _nothing_ mattered but the person standing before him.

“I want…” Kurapika slowly ran a hand down Leorio’s chest, toying with the buttons there, “I want you to touch me. I want you to kiss me, Leorio, and then I…”

Kurapika leaned forward, calmly obliterating the space between them. His voice was a low growl, “((I want to know all of you. I want to leave my mark on you. I want to know every line, every shadow...I want you to _say my name_.))”


	3. Finesse

_Oooh_.

Leorio vaguely wondered if Kurapika realized he kept switching to Kurta. It _could_ have been purely accidental on his part — a slip born of distraction and excitement — but there was something very purposeful about the way he leaned in, foreign consonants and vowels rolling off his tongue. Leorio had no idea what he was saying (and maybe that was the whole point), but watching the way Kurapika's lips moved as he formed the words, hearing the low, _demanding_ growl of his voice, sent a hot spike of longing coursing through him.

Leorio had been struggling to come to grips with his deepening crush on Pika for _weeks_ now, damn near hopeless with it, part of him wanting nothing more than to confess, part of him convinced he needed to _get over it_ already before he got his feelings hurt. And now Kurapika was with him, granting Leorio permission to do all the things he'd only dreamed about in moments of weakness — _god_ , he still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

_Believe it. And kiss him, you dummy, before Pika changes his mind!_

He did, bending down to capture Kurapika's mouth with a breathy sigh of joy. Kurapika arched up on his tippy-toes to meet him, wrapping his arms snugly around his neck, his kisses eager but a little clumsy with inexperience.

 _So damn cute…_ Leorio returned each and every one, a warm flurry of pecks, before gently swiping his tongue across Kurapika's bottom lip, leaving behind a shiny bead of moisture. Kurapika gasped softly, giving him the opening he'd been hoping for, and Leorio slipped in deeper, slow and careful. The last thing he wanted to do was rush this, selfishly seeking his own pleasure, but _oh_ , Kurapika tasted _wonderful_ , like faintly sweetened green tea and some unknown spice, and Leorio is pretty sure he's becoming addicted to the plush feel of his lips.

He licks the roof of Kurapika's mouth, explores the smooth skin lining the insides of his cheeks, plays with Pika's tongue, kisses him harder and deeper, until they're _both_ fucking shaking from desire and lack of air and they have to pull away, flushed and panting. It's only then that Leorio realizes his neck is _killing_ him, and he frowns, lovingly smoothing back Kurapika's bangs.

"Why are you so short," he muttered, placing a quick kiss between Kurapika's brows, "huh?"

"I'm not short," Kurapika retorted, his voice cracking a little. "My height is perfectly average. _You're_ just freakishly tall."

Leorio grunted, conceding the point, then smiled. "Guess we'll have to even things out a little, huh?"

"What're you —" But before Kurapika finish that sentence, Leorio scooped him up (gripping his firm buttocks a little harder than was strictly necessary), and set him down on the counter, so that he was standing between Kurapika's spread legs and they were roughly face to face. Kurapika seemed dazed by the sudden change in orientation, then smiled wryly, reaching out to cup Leorio's face with one softly calloused palm.

"Good idea," he murmured, flicking his thumb across Leorio's cheekbone, a light, relatively innocent caress that shouldn't have had him biting back a moan the way he did.

"Mm. I have good ideas sometimes," Leorio agreed, and kissed him again.

Kissing Kurapika was a lot better now that he wasn't bending down and Pika straining up, _so_ much more comfortable. Leorio settled in with a low groan, resting his hands on Kurapika's thighs, perfectly content to make out with him like this for the rest of the night if that's what he wanted. But Kurapika was growing bolder by the second, hungrily running his hands up and down his back, exploring, _caressing_. Kurapika's touch was driving him to distraction, and Leorio soon found himself matching his fervor, feeling Kurapika up through the thick layers of his clothes with something akin to wonder.

 _Pawing at each other like a couple of horny teenagers,_ his grandmother would have sniffed had she been able to see him, but that was just _it_ , wasn't it? They _were_ teenagers, only it was easy to forget that fact, because Leorio had looked like he was twenty-one since he was sixteen and Kurapika had been thrust into adulthood at too tender of an age, saddled with too much grief. In many ways, they'd both grown up too fast, matured beyond their years, and even now their circumstances were less than ideal, but…

Leorio didn't think it was too much to ask that they be allowed to act like horny teenagers, just this once.

_So screw you, Meemaw._

Leorio detached himself from Kurapika's lips with a wet smack, wondering if the rest of him would taste and feel just as incredible. With that thought in mind, he began nipping along Pika's jawline, moving his way down to the Kurta's neck, breathing him in. Kurapika smelled like mint and grass and warm, excited boy. Intoxicating, yes, but also faintly nostalgic.

_Pietro smelled like this...the first time he kissed me, he smelled like —_

" _Pika_ ," Leorio moaned, licking along the base of Kurapika's throat as the Kurta's low cries filled his ears, "I haven't been able to stop thinkin' 'bout you since they dropped us off on that stupid island…"

For days it had been just the two of them, nothing but sky overhead and danger all around, wandering in what had begun to feel like aimless circles after a while. Zevil Island was actually quite beautiful, but Leorio had been too distracted to notice all its natural wonders. He'd noticed Kurapika however, unable to help himself...and his feelings had only deepened since then.

"Been wantin' to kiss you _so_ bad…" Leorio continued breathlessly, babbling now, "...been wantin'... _god_ , Kurapika, you're so —"

Words having failed him, Leorio bent down and bit the creamy patch of skin at the juncture of Kurapika's neck and shoulder, too gentle (and nervous) to apply any real pressure.

Kurapika's reaction was immediate and startling — a sharp "Aahhh! _Leorio_!"— followed by an even sharper tug on his closely cropped black hair. Leorio glanced up, wincing a little, and was immediately floored by the intensity of Pika's gaze. He still wasn't sure where this was going (had no idea how he'd gotten _this_ far, to be perfectly honest), but Leorio _was_ sure of one thing: he wanted to be looking into those beautiful eyes for whatever happened next.

" 'm sorry," he whispered, swallowing hard, "was I —?"

"You're fine," Kurapika replied, diving in to plant a quick, reassuring smooch on the tip of his nose. "You're fine, Leorio, just..." a blush crept up his cheeks, but his gaze never wavered, "...please don't stop."

"I won't," Leorio promised, smiling, "not 'til you tell me to, baby."

Kurapika snorted, stifling a laugh. " _Baby_?"

"Aww, damn," Leorio murmured, scrunching the hem of Kurapika's blue and orange tabard between his fingers, "did I bust out the endearments too soon?"

"Hm. I don't know," Kurapika replied. His voice was dry, but Leorio could hear the affection in it all the same, "I'll have to hear it a few more times before I make up my mind."

"Heh. You always know exactly what to say, sugar-lumps."

Kurapika rolled his eyes so hard he almost hurt himself. "...Please don't call me that."

Leorio chuckled, and then tugged gently on Kurapika's tabard. "Um, may I?"

"You may," Kurapika whispered, scooting to the very edge of the counter so Leorio could better access the snaps in the back.

As if he was seeking some sort of revenge, Kurapika began kissing _his_ neck, starting from the sensitive skin behind his ear and working his way down, his lips warm and velvet-soft, slightly moist. Leorio's fingers became clumsier every time Pika kissed him; there weren't even that many buttons, but he was struggling and shaking like he was disarming a bomb, the feel of Kurapika's lean body and his teeth lightly scraping against his skin _too much_ , the room suddenly gone far too hot.

Kurapika laved his tongue over the cords of his neck, sighing contently, and then he began suckling, _hard_ , and the last shred of Leorio's self-control and coordination deserted him.

"Fuck, _Pika_ ," he whined, yanking through the last two or three buttons in desperation. He felt them rip, one popping loose and disappearing forever, and Kurapika stiffened against him, gasping in distress. Leorio immediately realized his mistake and mentally kicked himself, pulling away so he could cup Kurapika's face, apologies tumbling from his lips.

"Oh, fuck, Kurapika I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_ —"

"Leorio, calm down. It's okay," Kurapika replied soothingly, but it wasn't, it really _wasn't_ , and Leorio shook his head, wracked with sudden guilt.

"No, I, _ugh_...your clothes are important to you and I just —"

"They're buttons," Kurapika interrupted, smiling a little, "I can sew new ones back on in five minutes. Here," he said, and lifted his tabard up and over his head. His white training suit was well-fitted, and now that the tabard was out of the way, his erection was unmistakable. It was visual confirmation that Kurapika was just as excited as he was, just as aroused, and Leorio honestly could have cried from sheer joy. He managed to keep it together, if only because blubbering all over your lover didn't exactly spell sexy.

"Sorry," he mumbled again, his shoulders sagging in relief. "I would offer to sew 'em back on myself, y'know, but I, uh, can't sew…"

Kurapika smiled, reaching forward to seize him by the collar of his dress shirt. "Leorio, that's really sweet…" he whispered, slowly loosening his tie and undoing his buttons, moving easily. Pika leaned close, continuing in a breathy mutter, "((I should have realized how amazing you were sooner.))"

 _Mmmm_. Leorio shuddered as Kurapika finished unbuttoning his shirt, his fingertips skimming along his abdominals. Note to self, learn Kurta _._

Kurapika studied his bare chest for a moment, drinking him in. Leorio might have felt self-conscious under such a direct perusal (and he did, sort of), but Kurapika was actively _checking him out,_ and it was probably the most flattering thing he'd ever experienced. Leorio had to resist the urge to flex.

Kurapika snapped out of his trance with a blink and a smile, then began pressing little kisses against his pecs, his hands gliding up to tease his nipples into firm buds. Leorio groaned, swaying forward, and started to lift his white training shirt up and out of the way (after all, unlike Kurapika, Leorio had never actually seen _him_ shirtless, so it was only fair, right?) but Kurapika stopped him before he could so much as glimpse his belly-button — " _Oh sweet mother of everything sexy it's_ _ **pierced**_ _,"_ he thought incoherently — sighing forlornly.

"Wait," Kurapika said, shaking his head, "don't."

D-don't? Leorio pouted, his eyes filled with mute appeal, but Kurapika simply smiled, taking both of his hands in his much smaller ones.

"We don't...we don't have that much time," Kurapika informed him, sounding downright pained, "Gon will be back soon, and the guards'll be switching out for the night at the gatehouse..."

Crap! He'd forgotten all about that, forgotten about _everything_ , really. Leorio gulped, struggling to get ahold of himself. "Should we...do you want me to stop?"

"I —" Kurapika paused, considering, and then leaned forward with an expression of intense concentration on his face.

"We have forty minutes," he replied gravely. "Forty- _two_ , if we're lucky."

Leorio grinned, taking his meaning immediately. "I can finish in five!" There was a pause, during which Kurapika arched a delicate blond brow. "Wait, uh, that didn't come out right."

Kurapika actually giggled at that, a _genuine_ giggle, both strange and absolutely adorable coming from someone who was normally so serious, and Leorio was hit with something he'd only vaguely suspected until this moment.

_I love you, Kurapika. I love you so, so much._

For the first time in his life, Leorio honestly didn't care if he got off. He just wanted to make Kurapika happy, wanted to be the one who sent him over the edge, sobbing and shuddering with pleasure.

Kurapika kissed him again, rough and unabashedly sloppy now that time was ticking. Feeling bold, Leorio sunk his teeth into Kurapika's bottom lip and pulled possessively, before soothing the flesh with his tongue. Pika moaned, pressing up against him like he wanted to melt into his skin, pressure making them both frantic, lightheaded.

"Leorio, please..." Kurapika hissed into his mouth, guiding Leorio's hands down to his groin, arching up lithely, "... _please_ , touch me, _now_ , I need —"

"Shh, Kurapika, it's okay," Leorio mumbled, already working the Kurta's pants down, freeing him up. "It's okay, baby, I'm here…"

His hands were trembling, every fiber of his being shot with nerves, his heart pounding so hard he was almost positive Kurapika could hear it — but maybe that was normal, maybe that was okay. It had been a while since he'd done this; even longer since he'd done it with another boy.

Leorio had been nervous as hell that time with Pietro, too...and for the longest time after Pietro died, Leorio had been convinced he would never feel as strongly about anyone else.

_Thank you, Kurapika. Thank you for coming along and changing my mind._

Kurapika's dick both looked and felt incredible in his hand, smooth and thick, arching up from a bed of blond hair a little darker than the hair on his head. A semi-translucent bead of precum had gathered at the tip, and Leorio slowly swiped his thumb through it, before firming his grip and stroking him right down to the base, making sure to add a little twist to his wrist on the way up. Kurapika's throaty cry was like music to his ears.

Humming a little, Leorio licked the palm of his free hand, leaving an extra-wet smear of saliva (Kurapika's eyes widened a little at this), and cupped Pika's balls, kneading, _massaging_. Leorio had jerked off enough times to know what worked, and it wasn't long before Kurapika was whimpering, his breath coming in wheezy, hitching gasps, gripping the edge of the counter so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

"O-oh, Leorio, _yes,_ like that, aah, _more_ —" Kurapika quietly begged, twitching like he was being tortured with a low-grade dose of electricity. The Kurta's accent had become more pronounced in his arousal, turning perfectly normal words into almost-songs.

Leorio was trying real hard to keep it together, but hearing the normally composed, cultured young man gasping and begging and keening was driving him _insane._ His cock, still trapped inside his blue slacks, was all but _screaming_ for attention, and his hips seemed to have developed a mind of their own and were now spasming uncontrollably, two seconds away from becoming full-on _thrusts_.

Leorio strongly suspected he could have come in his pants if he really put his mind to it, just from watching. Kurapika was _gorgeous_ like this, lips parted, silvery beads of sweat running down his face, all his usual fastidiousness stripped bare. If nothing else, this would make an excellent mental image to jerk off to later, but…

But Leorio was still trying to hold out, desperate to see Pika finish first, wanting to give him this before their time ran out. Everything else was extra. Leorio picked up the pace a little, pumping his loosely-closed fist up and down, so distracted he wasn't entirely sure when Kurapika loosened his grip on the counter. The next thing he knew, Kurapika was unbuckling his slacks faster than he would have believed possible, palming him through his red boxers covered with 100-jenny bills. Leorio squirmed, uttering a sound that was part-sob and part-groan.

"K-Kurapika…I...you don't —"

"Hush," Kurapika replied, tugging his boxers down, leaving the waistband tucked securely under his balls, "it's my turn."

Leorio was putty in the Kurta's hands. He knew it, and he was pretty sure Kurapika knew it too, but somehow that felt right, absolutely _perfect_ , and the cry that burst from his throat when the blond finally touched him was loud, _helpless_ , strangled with desire.

"((You are mine,))" Kurapika growled, tracing his fingertips along the engorged veins in Leorio's dick. Leorio gulped, and the room actually begun to spin, every single nerve-ending going off in a shower of sparks. "((You are _mine_ , Leorio, and don't you forget it. Right here, right now...))"

"Buh?" Leorio mumbled, rather intelligently considering the circumstances. Kurapika shook his head, smiling a little, his sweat-soaked bangs lightly slapping his cheeks.

"Just say yes," he whispered, claiming Leorio's mouth in a sweet kiss. Leorio nodded eagerly, anything, _anything_ to keep Kurapika touching him like this.

Kurapika kissed him once, twice, then pressed their foreheads together and said, "Leorio, I…" a deep breath, then firmly, bravely, "Inside. I want you inside...please."

Leorio inhaled sharply, feeling as if he'd just been smacked in the face. He hadn't been expecting...well, _any_ of this really, but he most _definitely_ hadn't been expecting Kurapika's cordial invitation to fuck his ass. Leorio could handle making out and lots of heavy petting, but going all the way with Kurapika in someone else's kitchen wasn't how he'd imagined this going down.

Leorio had pictured a fancy dinner, maybe a movie, then back to his apartment, where he'd light lots of candles and play some romantic music to get them both in the mood. Afterward, he would carry Kurapika to bed and make love to him on rose-covered sheets or some crap — and _yeah_ , it was totally cheesy and over-the-top, but Kurapika deserved it! And since when was Kurapika so forward, anyway?

 _He's always been forward,_ a voice piped up in his head, _Pika's just subtle about it._

Subtle, yes. Maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. Kurapika was reserved, serious and focused, often quiet — not because he was shy, but because he rarely felt the end to speak unless it was relevant or necessary. The Kurta was practical to a fault, a little uptight, _yes_ , but he knew exactly what he wanted and the steps he needed to take to reach his goals...and Kurapika never did _anything_ halfway. With Kurapika it was always all or nothing, and Leorio should have _expected_ this, should have expected that the Kurta would be as intense about love as he was about everything else.

And he wanted to, he really did, but —

"Leorio?" Kurapika said, looking just the tiniest bit worried now in the face of Leorio's hesitation. Leorio swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat, trying to think past the arousal fogging his brain, past the part of him that was actively shouting _yes oh god yes please do it take him just_ _ **take**_ _him —_

"Kurapika, are you...sure about this?" he asked lamely, blushing like an idiot.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked," Kurapika reminded him, in that stern, dry way of his. Leorio sighed.

"That's not what I…"

Actually, Leorio wasn't entirely sure _what_ he meant, or how to explain that this had the very high potential to be uncomfortable for both of them, that he'd never actually _performed_ anal sex before because he'd been so nervous he let Pietro top, that by the time he ran upstairs to fetch the lube out of his briefcase it could very well be too late, that he didn't think that bottle of sunflower oil sitting above the stove was exactly hygienic, that he thought Kurapika deserved _better_ than a quick screw in some cabin in the middle of nowhere. Leorio really hoped Killua's crazy-ass family didn't have secret security cameras installed in here; if so they were getting an eyeful.

Kurapika was watching him closely, waiting for him to make up his damn mind. But when Leorio continued to hesitate, the color of his scarlet eyes changed a little, so that they were almost matte.

"You don't...you don't want to?" Kurapika asked, glancing away. Leorio shook his head and yanked Kurapika fiercely into his arms, showering his face with kisses.

"I do want to. I want _you_ , always," Leorio promised, tucking Kurapika's hair behind his ears for him, exposing the single ruby drop earring, "It's just...I don't wanna hurt you. You've been hurt so much already, and I…I..." Leorio bit his lip, finishing softly, "...I don't wanna hurt you like this."

Kurapika studied him fondly, a smile breaking across his face like sunlight breaking through clouds. "Was _that_ all? Leorio, you won't hurt me."

Leorio sputtered. "But I —"

"You _won't_. Hurt me," Kurapika insisted, slipping his arms around his waist. "I know you won't. And even if it does hurt a little, it'll be the _good_ kind of hurt. There's a difference, trust me. I..."

Kurapika hugged him, smiling wider. "I want you, too, Leorio. Please?"

Leorio exhaled shakily, his dick throbbing in pure anticipation. Well. Guess that settled it.

"How much time do we have?" Leorio asked huskily, reaching for the bottle of sunflower oil. When given lemons, make lemonade.

"Twenty-five minutes," Kurapika replied, kicking off his flats, "give or take."

"Mmm, perfect," Leorio mumbled, helping Kurapika lift his hips so he could tug the Kurta's pants down, past his strong thighs and slim legs, right to the floor. Leorio's blue slacks joined the puddle, followed by his red boxers, and even though he was harder and more excited than he'd _ever_ been in his life, practically _thrumming_ with need, Leorio couldn't seem to stop his hands from shaking as he dribbled oil on his cock, getting even more on his hands.

_I'm nervous, I'm so nervous…please let this be good…_

Still shaking, Leorio swept his hands over the curve of Kurapika's ass, and for the second time that night, hoisted him up. Kurapika immediately hooked his legs around Leorio's waist, his arms doing the same about his shoulders, and suddenly they were pressed chest-to-chest. Leorio could feel Pika's heart pounding through his shirt, just as hard as his was.

Maybe...maybe he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Leorio shifted his grip, splaying his hands under Kurapika's thighs, and half-walked, half-shuffled to the nearest wall, bracing Kurapika up against the grainy surface. The Kurta shuddered, and for a second they both just kind of gazed at each other, mutually overwhelmed.

"You're…" Kurapika eventually said, wriggling a little. "You're strong."

Leorio grinned. "You don't exactly weigh much." He licked his lips, then added, "Kurapika...so long as ya know…"

Only Pika silenced him with a kiss, urging him on, and Leorio sighed into his mouth as he began pushing inside.

There was resistance — quite a bit of it actually — and Leorio strained for the first inch or two, listening to Kurapika's soft whimpers, wondering if he ought to quit while he was ahead, no fucking pun intended. But Kurapika was still kissing him, _passionately_ , and it was enough encouragement to keep going, keep _pushing_ , heat and tightness and friction and... _ohhh_ —

Kurapika was _incredible_ , in every possible sense of the word. Leorio groaned, and began thrusting up in slow drags, grinding the Kurta up against the wall behind him, wishing he could maintain this pace, knowing he simply didn't have the willpower. He was already beginning to lose it, his hips snapping harder, driving himself deeper and deeper into Kurapika with shuddery gasps, feeling Pika clenching all around him. Kurapika's face was flushed and his eyes were half-lidded, blond hair shifting across the wall with each thrust. It was honestly the loveliest thing he'd ever seen, and Leorio whimpered, falling apart in increments.

"Kurapika...'m g-gonna…" Leorio stammered, digging his fingers into the Kurta's hips. Kurapika grasped his shoulders, his head falling back, neatly beating him to the punch.

Leorio felt, watched, and heard Kurapika come, wetness splashing up against his abs, Kurapika's voice rising to a near-shout, calling his name. It was all he'd wanted and _so_ much more, and Leorio tumbled down right after him, coming inside, burying his face in the crook of Kurapika's neck.

He wasn't entirely sure how he remained standing. Maybe all this training really _was_ making him stronger.

"Leorio?" Kurapika murmured, his voice barely breaking above a whisper. "Are you all right?"

Leorio huffed, amused. "I should be askin' _you_ that."

"I'm fine...I'm...good."

"Yeah," Leorio nodded, weakly kissing Kurapika's cheek. "Me too."

They had just enough time to get themselves together, neither of them saying much, both exhausted and wobbly. It was a good thing, too. Kurapika had just finished dabbing his face with a damp towel, and Leorio was trying to remember how to redo his tie, when they heard the front door scraping open, followed by Zebro's cheerful voice.

"Ah, long day! So, did you boys make that tea like I asked?"


	4. Epilogue

Leorio found Kurapika sitting on a bench just outside the guards' cabin, sheltered by the drooping limbs of an old oak.

The Kurta's eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even, arms resting loosely at his sides. From a distance, one might have thought he'd fallen asleep — but Leorio knew better than to assume such a thing. Pika would never let his guard down so easily, not even here, surrounded by allies within the relative safety of the Zoldyck Family Estate. Kurapika was simply mediating. It was something he tended to do quite often, and Leorio had always wondered why. Was it peace he was trying to find?

Or was Pika simply fanning the flames of his rage like a blacksmith before a forge, so that they'd never fade, _ever_ , no matter how much time passed?

Leorio shook his head, shooing away that disquieting thought. He was carrying a cup of tea in each hand — one for himself and one for Kurapika — and even though he'd just had Pika up against a wall (and he was pretty sure he still had cum drying on his belly), Leorio couldn't help feeling nervous as he approached. His black shoes crunched loudly across a carpet of dead leaves, as if to warn him to turn back while he still had the chance.

The last thing Leorio wanted to do was interrupt the Kurta, awkwardly making himself unwelcome— but gods, he wanted to talk. Marching up to bed after what they'd just done felt wrong somehow, _impersonal_ , like Kurapika was just another one of those girls he used to invite up to his apartment for an hour or two of no-strings-attached fun. Pika meant so much more to him than that, and he wanted...no, _needed_ him to know this.

Arg, but what should he say?

_Oy Kurapika! I just wanted to let you know that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. And the sex? Oh man, don't even get me STARTED on how mind-blowing the sex was! So I was wonderin' — only if you're cool with it! — if we could be boyfriends. Contrary to popular opinion, I would make an awesome boyfriend. Then we could have a whole lot more sex, and also maybe kiss and hold hands, because...I love you._

Ugh. He'd never been good at speeches, romantic or otherwise.

Leorio cleared his throat, but when that failed to elicit a reaction, he stepped down on a small branch that'd fallen nearby, purposely snapping it in half. Kurapika glanced up at the sound, inclining his head ever-so-slightly in his direction. The Kurta's eyes had defaulted back to their usual light brown, clear and calm, and not for the first time Leorio found himself wishing he could tell what was going on in that blond head of his. Kurapika's expression was mild — far from hostile, but certainly not the look of a man who'd just had mind-blowing sex.

Maybe...maybe it was only mind-blowing to him.

Leorio bit his lip, suddenly convinced that this had been a bad idea.

"Hey, Kurapika. I...uh, I brought you this," he mumbled, holding the tea out for Pika to take. "Zebro made it special..."

Kurapika smiled a teeny bit, nodding his thanks, and reached for the heavy stone mug. Their fingers brushed, and Leorio felt a hot jolt of pleasure run up his arm. Shit, he couldn't do this. He gulped, turning to beat a hasty retreat.

"Leorio!" Kurapika called, sounding alarmed. "Where are you going?"

"I...err…well..."

"Sit," Kurapika insisted, scooting over on the bench to make extra room for him. Leorio sat, willing himself to calm down, but that was easier said than done, and it was all he could do to drink his tea in tongue-tied silence while Kurapika did the same. The brew was as disgusting as ever, but it was actually sort of palette-cleansing after the salty-sweetness of Kurapika's skin. The memory made him blush, but it also made him smile, bright enough to rival the moon floating overhead, and when he dared to sneak a glance sidelong at Kurapika he thought he saw him smiling too.

The silence spun out between them, broken only by the sounds of crickets in the long grass, surprisingly comfortable.

Leorio finished his tea with a dramatic grimace, and then, partly because he still didn't know what to say and partly because he needed the distraction, Leorio reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife, executing a quick _toss-flip-catch-spin-and-catch-again_ that would have seriously injured anyone attempting to replicate it. Kurapika's eyes were on him immediately, his tea pushed off to one side.

"Leorio, where did you learn all those knife tricks?" he asked, the genuine curiosity in his tone taking Leorio aback.

"This?" Leorio flipped his knife once again. "I learned it on my own, mostly. Pietro taught me how to throw, though."

To prove it, Leorio quickly took aim at the oak's gnarled bark, and tossed. His knife briefly whistled through the air, before slamming into the wood with a solid _THUNK_ , a textbook perfect demonstration. Kurapika exhaled softly, impressed, then said, "Pietro? Your friend, right?"

"Yeah," Leorio murmured, "my friend." _Only he was more than that, but it still hurts too much to talk about it._

Kurapika's expression softened, before he reached out, covering Leorio's hands with his own. Leorio immediately entwined their fingers, squeezing gently.

"You know," he said after a moment, "my biggest regret is that I never got the chance to fight Bodoro properly. It was my _one_ opportunity to prove that I deserved to be there, that I wasn't a useless burden. I...I'm not useless," Leorio hissed, glaring at nothing, "I coulda _won_."

"I know you could have. Leorio, you earned the right to be there. You didn't have to prove anything to anyone," Kurapika murmured, darting forward to plant a quick, dry peck on his cheek, so chaste he could have been kissing his grandmother. Leorio perked up instantly, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Kurapika demanded, quirking a brow at his reaction.

"You," Leorio murmured, making no attempt to mask the affection in his voice, "I was expecting... _god_ , I don't even know what I was expectin'. For you to be freaking out, maybe."

"Why?" Kurapika smiled wryly. "Have I ever given you that impression?"

"No. But you've never given me the impression that you'd be willin' to sleep with me, either," Leorio pointed out, cocking an eye at him. "Not that I'm complain'."

"Should I have been more obvious?" Kurapika replied, shaking his head. "Flashed a bit of leg, perhaps?"

"Don't be so sarcastic. And _yes_ , you should have! B-but that's beside the point! Don't try to change the subject!"

"And which subject is that?"

"Why?" Leorio mumbled, feeling silly for asking, yet needing to ask all the same. "When did you decide…" he gestured weakly at himself and left it at that.

"I...I should think...mutual attraction would be the obvious answer," Kurapika replied, not unkindly. He frowned when Leorio simply gaped at him. "You don't have to look so shocked."

"I just…" Leorio shrugged. "Never thought someone like you would ever be attracted to someone like me, is all."

"Why?" Kurapika asked, soft. "Do you not consider yourself attractive, Leorio?"

"No...I mean, yes, but…" Leorio rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. "You're always so…"

"I'm no one to place on a pedestal, Leorio," Kurapika said, glancing off toward the woods. "Truth be told, I think you're too good for me."

"W-wha —"

"I mean it," Kurapika interrupted, narrowing his eyes at him. "Don't argue."

Leorio wisely shut his mouth, sensing that Kurapika was serious about this. But he didn't agree with the sentiment, _at all_ , and after a long, pained silence Kurapika decided to take some pity on him.

"Leorio," he said, sighing, "I can sleep soundly tonight knowing how much you care about me. I wish I could offer more of myself, but..."

"You don't have to apologize," Leorio insisted, grinning, "maybe later, right? After things are settled?"

"Y-yes," Kurapika agreed, biting his lip, "after things are settled."

He didn't sound too sure about that, but that was okay. Leorio figured they had time to work it out.

"Sooo..." he said, grinning harder. "Friends?"

"Of course we're friends," Kurapika replied, smiling warmly. "Always."

"...with _beeenefitsss_..."

"Leorio."

"Right, right, sorry." Leorio smiled ruefully. "Can you blame me for tryin'?"

"I suppose not," Kurapika replied, rolling his eyes. "Although I must admit, I'm a little offended you'd thought a simple sexual encounter would be enough to — what was the phrase?" Kurapika held up his hands, forming careful air-quotes, " _Freak me out_?"

"Look, I'm not tryin' to start a fight or nothin', but most days you're wound up tighter than my grandma's stockings," Leorio replied, arching a brow. "So yeah, I wasn't expecting you to be so nonchalant about this. Not with _me_ , anyway. That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"If you were Kurta, you're understand," Kurapika replied, crossing his arms. "Sex is — _was_ — treated differently in the clan. We all knew that the act itself didn't have to occur in any particular fashion, or strictly accompany romance, intimacy and solid commitments. Sex is just that. A personal choice between consenting adults. And I chose you," he paused, smiled. "I don't regret it. There was nothing to freak out about."

"Ah. Well uh...huh," Leorio replied, unable to help the goofy, happy grin that spread across his face. " 'Kay. Um...I'm glad. That you chose me. Um..." he blushed hard, toying with the end of his tie. "It was amazing. _You_ were amazing."

"I...really?" Kurapika flushed a little, tucking a lock of blond hair behind his ear. "...Thank you."

"So, uh, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Of course."

"But you have to promise you won't think I'm fishin' for compliments."

Kurapika rolled his eyes. "I may live to rue the day, but...sure."

"How, uh...how was I?"

Kurapika stared at him. "Are you seriously...?"

"H-hey," Leorio said, hastening to defend himself, "it's only natural to be curious! I just wanted to know if it was, y'know. Good for you."

"I —" Kurapika glanced away, flushing up to his hairline. "Does it matter, really?"

"Hey, no fair," Leorio whined, "This is a serious question!"

"I _came_ , didn't I?" Kurapika snapped, flushing even harder, his cheeks going a lovely shade of pink.

"That doesn't mean anything. You coulda been faking it!"

" _Why the hell would I_ — what exactly do you want me to say?" Kurapika demanded, glaring at him.

"Well...you _could_ say something like, 'Leorio, you're such a big, strong _stallion_ of a man, and I would love to ride you all night long.' Something along those lines."

Kurapika sputtered. "F-Forget it!"

"The truth, then," Leorio pleaded, fixing him with his biggest, wateriest pair of puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Kurapika sighed, exasperated. "Fine. The truth, then. I...ugh. I don't really _know_ , Leorio. I assume you've done this before, but that was my first time, ever. As such, I have no one to compare you to, zero frame of reference."

Leorio leaned back, feeling as if someone had just knocked all the wind from him. "I...I was your first? Really?"

"Yes," Kurapika replied, smiling wryly. "And for the record, sex was nothing like how I'd thought it'd be. It was a hundred times better and unexpectedly worse than I imagined." Pika held up his hand once again and began ticking off on his fingers, "I'm _sticky_ , I'm _sweaty_ , I _smell_ like you and I'm sore in places that aren't normally sore. But..."

Kurapika fell silent for a moment, considering. Leorio hardly dared to breathe.

"But," he said, turning his eyes up to the sky, "you were...so _warm_. When I was with you, I felt alive, _whole_. Part of me has lain in the grave ever since my clan was massacred. I never thought I'd feel so happy again. I saw stars... _you_ made me see stars. It scares me. I don't think the path I've chosen was meant for this. But for what it's worth...thank you."

"I…" Leorio smiled, gentle. "You're welcome, Kurapika. I…"

_You love him! Say it!_

But before he could muster his courage, Kurapika rose from the bench, smiling apologetically. "I think I'll take a shower. You should get some rest, Leorio. We have a long day tomorrow."

And with that he was gone, leaving Leorio alone with his thoughts, and a mouthful of unspoken love.

"Goodnight," Leorio muttered, long after Kurapika was gone.

One day. One day they would belong to each other, and then _nothing_ would stand in their way.

"Leorio, what'cha doing out here?" a cheerful voice, big for its owner, suddenly piped up to the side of him. Leorio pivoted around to see Gon jogging up, the brace supporting his broken arm suspiciously askew.

"Hey there, kiddo. Where ya been?" Leorio asked, ruffling Gon's spiky black hair. Gon grinned, shrugging him off.

"Nowhere. Just exploring," he replied, before he leaned in and sniffed curiously at Leorio's jacket. "Was Kurapika here? You smell like him."

"Err, he just left." Leorio mumbled, sending a silent prayer up to the heavens for Gon's innocence. "C'mon, let's get inside. I have a feeling we'll be strong enough to open the gate tomorrow."

Gon lit up like a candle. "Really?! I'll be able to see Killua?"

"Yep!" Leorio replied, returning Gon's smile, and then they strolled back to the cabin together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an epilogue! I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I really enjoyed writing it! Questions? Comments? As always, feel free to leave them here!! 
> 
> Back to other my slow-burn Leopika fic...later! ( ‘з’)/


End file.
